13 ReSoN WhY
by fishtalia13
Summary: High school A.U When Milton kills himself he leaves a notebook, a notebook that describe the reason why he did so. For each number there's a name and the higher the number the more related to his death they are. Please read beginning A.N
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I had read an AMAZING fan fiction and I had to write one all credit goes **to Natalia's TH1RTEEN R3ASONS Author: Crystalline Maple** If you like hetalia then you will cry your eyes out. I promise, it is amazing. Oh, and this fan fiction is VERY, VERY loosely based off the book '13 reason why'.

Prolog

Hello, my name is Milton. Milton Mamet. If you're reading you more than likely already know this, though. You all probably know me as the nerd who killed him-self. To be honest it had been coming for a very long time. I went to Central, Atlanta high-school before this. That is where the seeds where planted and will always be traced back to.

Before I start my little story, I would like to tell all of you all the rules. Well, they're not actually rules. There more like guidelines. There are 13 numbers. 1 being the least connected to my death and 13 the most. All of you are given one of those numbers. You read up to your number and then give it to the next person. There is no special force keeping you from looking at the next persons fault but I am hoping that you will respect my last wishes.

I am going to also going to give you a little bit of history on me because most of you didn't care to ask. I moved to Atlanta the summer before my junior year. I had always been in a private school before this, so I was quite nervous. I almost lasted those two years but something happened, something so horrible that it made me end my life a couple days before graduation. I know I did it if you're reading this.

Nember 1- Glenn Rhee

A.N: Okay this is going to be the last A.N of this story because it will mess with the flow of the story. Please review and tell me how I'm doing though and I'll PM you thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Glenn. You were one of the first people to talk to me when I first moved here. You don't know how happy I was to finally have someone to talk to me. Your girlfriend, Maggie, was a joy to talk to ,also. She will reappear in the notebook again though.

As I was saying you were a great friend and a great person to be around. The only thing about you was that you were embarrassed, embarrassed of me. You had other friends, friends like Daryl and Rick. You acted so nice around me, but when I came up to you when you were around them you acted as if I was a ghost and just ignored me.

I know you were only trying to fit in the puzzle that we call life. I cannot say I would do the same and I would hope that you wouldn't do it again.

You're probably saying to yourself that it was nothing. That it was such a tiny thing that it shouldn't matter. It did though, everything in this journal matter. Things pile up, Glenn. And when things pile up they are bound to fall over.

I still remember the day that I realized, that I was an embarrassment to you. You were at the lunch table with your small group. That group consisted of: Rick, Maggie, her sister Beth, Daryl, and you. It wasn't a big group at all. So being me I thought that you wouldn't' mind me sitting with you. I call your name, "Glenn, Hey Glenn." Your eyes go wide. You smile and stand up from your table.

You walk towards me and say, "Hey, Milton!" I smile and you ask, "What are you doing here I thought you had first lunch." I laugh and say, "Well, with my class change so did my lunch." Your smile drops the smallest of bits. I frown and ask, "Is something wrong." I am still standing there with my lunch tray.

You shake your head and look back towards your friends and say, "well, were taking about something serious right now… uh maybe you can sit with me tomorrow." I nod. That makes since, right? Yeah, that's what I thought at first but then you had an excuse almost every day. That was when I realized that you were trying to keep me from them. That when I stop asking, and after a while we stopped talking.

That was such a little thing I didn't think you would be in my 13 reasons but here you are number one. I really thought you would've been a good friend but… I guess it was just… hopeful thinking. Thank you for being a friend though… even though it didn't last long... I think you are one of the people I miss outside if my family.

Number two- Beth Greene


	3. Chapter 3

I can't update computer has crashed and doing this from a tablet...sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Beth,

Hello Beth. I am sure you're as surprised as I am. I wasn't planning on putting you in here but things change. Beth you were a sweet girl. You were a sweet, smart, and funny southern-Bell. Everyone loved you. I loved you. You were so pretty.

I remembered seeing you with Glenn's group; I remember seeing you talk to people that I couldn't dream of looking at. That's why you are in here. You brought out this ugly envious side of me. The side that said, I wish I was Beth, the side that said that you could be more like me.

You had everything. A good home, nice friends, popularity, a boyfriend, grades. Everything.

You could have stopped the bullying too, Beth. You could have said, hi, or wanna eat with me but you didn't. Or at the very least of said stop when you saw Maggie being mean. But again she's another story.

What you did wrong, was that you kept your mouth close. That and you were little Miss perfect. Well, it pays off to be perfect I guess. I hope this doesn't affect you too bad.

Funny though your whole family is in here.

Number three: Mr. Greene


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Mr. Greene,

You were actually the first person I planed on putting in here. You were the one that s actions put thoughts in my head. You were the beginning of end.

The thing that you did wrong was that you turned the other way. You say the way they treated me ,yet you never said anything.

Its your job as a teacher to be there for your students. It's your job to help them threw their problems. It hurt it really did.

I know your thinking that you never let things get physical but it wasn't enough. You turned your back to me when I was in need.

Number 4: Rick Grimes


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Rick,

Rick honestly you were a nice guy. I never had any problems from you. You never talk to me ,but you weren't nice either. But somehow you manage to be here.

My first scar can be trace back to you. The way you laughed, or the way you egged HIM on. The way you made him angry.

I remember when I put the blade to my skin for the first time I was thinking, 'I wish Rick wasn't a person'. I thought that and it scared me. But now, maybe without your contribute I could be alive today. Rick you were the first domino.

Number 5: Michone


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Michone,

Michone, I always knew you would be on here. You made Him angry… so angry. I had tried to calm him down and that was the first time it wasn't possible. He just wouldn't listen. That was the first time he had ever struck me, but it was defiantly not the last. He slowly began to lose sanity after that. So, Michone… you had a major role in my death… I just thought you should know.

Number 6: Daryl Dixon


End file.
